Kokoro
by KagamineBanana
Summary: Sequel to 'Black and White ward'. I've found them again. Hooray! But they don't remember me. Totally NOT hooray! As all the events of my dream happen in real life, I realise that some things have changed. Does that mean Crypton won't come to kill them? Heh, let's wait and see. Rated T for violence and mild swearing. LenXOC
1. Downloaded again!

Me: Guess what? I finally did a sequel to 'Black and White Ward'!

Len: WE MISSED YOU MASTER! *hugs me*

Rin: We waited almost 5 months for this!

Me: Yes, I know. I'M SOWWY! I wasn't going to do a sequel but my cousin kept harassing and now I bring you….

*drumroll*

KOKORO!

Rin: BEST NAME EVA!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and Rin belong to Crypton. I only own Yami/myself

Everyone: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Downloaded again!

You should've seen my face when I found them again. The 'Download Me 02' program. It was the same sad smiling picture of the twins.

And I wasn't dreaming this time!

I moved my mouse over to the download button but hesitated.

_Remember what happened last time? _My conscious asked.

I downloaded them, had fun, got hooked up with Len, had a very World is Mine birthday, had sake, killed people.

_It was the best time of my life_ I told myself, smiling _I know what I'm getting into_.

I clicked the button and jumped around, excited.

_Will they remember me?_ That stopped me. Will Rin remember the party she forced upon me? Will Len remember our love?

Will they remember anything!?

My computer crashed at 100%, like last time.

_Too late to think twice… not like I was gonna._

I slipped into bed, hoping that when I wake up it'll be like last time.

* * *

"Good morning, Master~!"

They ARE here!

I sat up.

"Len? Rin?"

"Master!" They jumped on me.

"It's good to see you again" I smiled.

"Again?" Len asked as they got off me "We've never met before today"

_So they DON'T remember._

I felt heartbroken but I had to tell myself to snap out of it.

"Oh! Sorry! I meant it's good to see you in person" I quickly said.

"Oh"

"You'll take care of us better, right?" Rin asked.

"Sure! You guys are my two new friends"

Cue the glomp that makes me fall onto the bed.

* * *

I showed them around like last time and of course Rin asked,

"Do you live alone, Master?"

"Sadly. I'm an orphan so…"

"Don't worry! You're not alone anymore!" Len quickly cut me off, smiling.

"We're your family now! We won't leave you! Will you leave us?" Rin added.

"Of course not!"

They asked me if I have a road roller and when I said no, they left.

I waited about ten minutes before I went to the construction site.

The twins had broken in and were running towards the road roller.

How they managed to get the keys, I will never know.

I ran after them, seeing construction workers running after us; angry and yelling.

They stopped in front of the vehicle and before they could climb up, I put a hand on their shoulders.

"What are you guys _doing_?"

"Uh… nothing!" They responded very quickly.

"If you guys are going to steal this roda rora you should've told me, I'm the expert in these sorts of things" I smiled proudly before looking backwards.

"GO! GO!" I hurriedly wrapped my arms around Rin's waist and threw her upwards. She slipped inside and extended a hand.

"Ladies first" Len pointed upwards.

"Don't know who you're talking to, because I'm not a lady!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and smirked.

"Shotas first"

I threw him up; it was hard since he's heavier than Rin.

He grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up, offering his hand to me.

"Start the road roller and start driving!" I yelled, jumping up.

I missed his hand and fell back down.

I huffed, curse my shortness! I jumped up and managed to grab his hand right as the road roller started driving.

A worker managed to catch up and grabbed my leg.

Rin drove faster, not knowing what was going on.

"LEMME GO!"

I was only in a nightgown so this was uncomfortable.

"STOP THE ROAD ROLLER AND WE WON'T CALL THE COPS!"

"NEVER!" Rin shouted from her place at the wheel.

"LET HER GO!" Len peeked over the side of the vehicle and glared at the worker.

"STOP THE ROAD ROLLER!"

"NO! LET ME GO ALREADY!"

Rin aimed for the gate which we came from.

"Wait! RIN! DRIVE TOWARDS THE BUILDING!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okaaay?"

She switched directions and we headed for the building.

"STOP! PLEASE! DO YOU KNOW HOW TIME TOOK THAT WALL!? TWO MONTHS! STOP!"

"TWO MONTHS JUST FOR THAT WALL!? YOU GUYS ARE LAZY!"

The building consisted of only a wooden frame and ONE finished wall.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

"WILL YOU LET ME GO!?"

"NO!"

"THEN FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

We drove towards the wall at full speed.

"MASTER! WE SHOULD REALLY TURN AROUND NOW!" Rin yelled.

"NOT UNTIL HE LETS GO OF ME!"

The worker inched up so he was wrapped around my waist. Len growled and moved his arms under mine and kicked the worker in the face.

"PWNED!" I yelled excitedly as he let go and fell to the ground, probably spraining a few bones.

"OKAY! RIN! TURN US AROUND!"

"TOO LATE!"

Len pulled me in right as we crashed into the wall.

Bricks and wood splinters were thrown in our direction.

I hid behind Len, though the windshield protected us from most of it.

"I can't see!" Rin panicked.

We hit a road block and were thrown from the road roller (there's no windshield anymore!).

We lay there, on the grass. We ended up landing on my front yard.

Only thing coming out of my mouth:

"THAT WAS SO FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

Me: You wouldn't really get this unless you read the prequel. Go read it now! ^_^ I'm so glad I did this!


	2. Sleep Mode

Me: Sorry it took so long! Read the latest chapter of my other stories to find out why it's so late.

Rin: Author's worst nightmare!

Me: GASP! SHOCK! HORROR! *fake dies*

Len: -_- am I the only sane one here?

Me: YUP!

Rin: *giggles insanely*

Len: How am I related to her again? *points to Rin*

To 666TheKyojinAlchemist666:

Uh... I'm just going to knock you out excruciatingly painfully... I mean painlessly *smacks you with frying pan* STAY DOWN!

To ChaosDeathAngel:

Uh... I agree with Lukiai... uh... *slips sleeping pills into your drink without you noticing*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp. Len and Rin belong to Crypton. I only own Yami/myself

Everyone: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleep Mode

Unlike last time, the authorities didn't bother me. I found that weird and suspicious. After all, we destroyed a building, stole a road roller and probably broke a guy's nose. I should at least get a restraining order or a lawsuit.

But nothing.

I sat next to Rin, who was playing Project Diva f, and ate my Mac and Cheese.

"What song are you playing?"

"Rin-chan now! on Extreme" She stated proudly.

I looked at the screen, she was getting "cool" on every button.

"Show off" I huffed before continuing to eat.

"Nee, master? Who is your favourite? Out of me and Len?" Rin asked out-of-the-blue.

Huh? She didn't say that last time.

"W-Wha? Rin, why would you even ask that!?"

"I just got the feeling that you liked Len more than me" she shrugged.

"Rin, look at me" she did "Every Vocaloid is good at something. Put them together, and they're absolutely perfect. I like all of you equally. You and Len are a great team" I smiled.

"Haha, I guess" she joined in my laughter. I finished my meal quickly and yawned.

"I'm going to bed, you coming Rin?"

"Later, I just wanna finish this"

I rolled my eyes, knowing Rin wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon.

"Alright, night"

"Oyasumi masuta~!" She called as I trudged upstairs.

* * *

Len was lying on my bed, just like last time. I tip-toed over to him and watch him.

"Master…" I smiled and headed towards the door.

"Need sleep, Master?"

"You don't need to call me Master, Len" I said, turning around "Just call me Yami"

I'm going to stick to what happened last time as much as I can.

"Ok, I accidently fell asleep in your bed… it's so comfy" He said as he looked back down at said bed. I shrugged whilst sweatdropping.

"That's fine; there aren't any other rooms you can sleep in, anyway…"

"Huh? I-I'm s-sorry if I was a burden for sleeping in your bed, Yami-sama! Really!" He said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It's fine! Don't cry!"

He sniffled before continuing, "I know! We can SHARE the bed!"

I should have expected that, but that comment still made me blush and stutter.

"N-no! You can stay there!"

"No! I'm YOUR Len and this is YOUR bed! I don't want to burden you! I'll sleep on the floor if I have to!"

"O-okay, Len-kun" I finally agreed, my blush getting worse. I slowly slipped into the bed. Like last time, he made room and played with my hair.

"Sleep, Yami-sama"

And I did!

* * *

Lesson RE-learned: Len squirms in his sleep.

I woke up to his hand slapping my face lightly. I looked at the clock. 11:00 pm, goddammit Rin.

Right at that moment, he hugs me.

*mental fangirl moment*

I blush and snuggle into him. Len was very… very warm.

He tightened his hold and mumbled my name. I smiled until his hug started crushing me.

"L-Len!"

He sleepily opened one eye. He realised our position and immediately sat up.

"I'm sorry, Yami!"

"It's fine Len" I dismissed sleepily.

I counted the minutes until I felt Len's arms wrap around. I spun around and met his eyes.

"I can keep hugging you, right?"

"S-sure" I mumble, snuggling back into him.

I saw him smile before I fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up, still in Len's embrace. I turned away from him to see Rin sleeping on the floor.

"Baka..." I mumbled.

"What was that, Yami-sama?" I heard Len ask sleepily.

"Nothing Len, let's go back to sleep"

The events are slightly different... will Len still love me?

So far, Len seem to show the same affection towards me as when I first met him. But the things they say, the things we do... it's all changed.

_Will Crypton still try to kill them?_

_Not if I have anything to say about it!_

* * *

Me: No one tries to murder the twins as long as I'm around! *gets out flamethrower* beware Crypton! I'm coming for ya!


End file.
